In a liquid dispensing apparatus, a liquid is dispensed through a liquid discharging device. The liquid discharging device can be detachable from the liquid dispensing apparatus so that it can be discarded after a single use to prevent contamination.
However, there is a problem in existing dispensing systems in that the discharging device might be reused or kept in service even though the discharging device is designed, or at least intended, only for single use.